Thanksgiving
by SetoJouFan
Summary: A day of Thanks in America that is hightly unappreciated. This is a short story about everyone getting together and having a good time! Hints of shounen-ai and shoujo-ai! Please R


**Don't own Detective Conan and NEVER will…sadly…**

**Warnings: fun, humor, shounen-ai implied, shoujo-ai implied **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING ^^ Pumpkin pie to all and to all a good night *salutes* XD**

Around the kitchen table sat: Shinichi, Kaito, Kazuha, Akako, Hakuba, Ran, Heiji, and Aoko. Despite more than half of them being atheist or not exactly religious they all told 'God' what there were thankful for. Shinichi cleared his throat. "I'm thankful that when Kaito cooked today nothing blew up, no fire alarms went off, there wasn't a big mess, and I didn't have to help," Shinichi said bowing his head. Kaito who was sitting next to him pouted.

"I'm thankful for Shin-chan agreeing to what I have planned for tonight," Kaito said leering at Shinichi who blushed.

"We didn't need to know that…" Hakuba muttered.

"You know it now regardless!" Kaito said happily. Shinichi hit the back of his head and glared at him lightly.

"I'm thankful we can all gather together peacefully," Ran said folding her hands in prayer. Shinichi rolled his eyes and wondered if this was truly her version of peaceful. Kaito and Heiji were fighting and when they weren't Kaito was teasing Hakuba. The list just went on and on.

"I guess I'm thankful nothing bad has happened yet," Hakuba said.

"Don't jinx it!" Aoko told him. Folding her arms she said, "I'm thankful for my dad being able to spend more time with me." Kaito looked to the side scratching the back of his head while Ran gave her a small hug.

"I'm thankful for the food we're about to eat!" Heiji announced ruining the mood.

"You idiot," Hakuba muttered. Heiji heard him however and glared while the rest of the table chuckled.

"I'm thankful I'm not the one taking care of the idiot," Kazuha said still joking around. Heiji gave her a mock hurt look as everyone burst out laughing.

"Yeah because I have to take care of him," Hakuba said rolling his eyes. Everyone smiled and when they calmed down they stared at Akako. She blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you seriously expect me to say what I'm thankful for?" Akako inquired.

"Well we all said what we were thankful for," Kaito pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I have to," Akako stated. Everyone shrugged it off and allowed Heiji to cut and pass out the turkey. They had cranberries, sautéed green beans with mushrooms and onions, breaded stuffing, yams, and mashed potatoes. For dessert they had pumpkin pie, pecan pie, apple pie, and some ginger and cinnamon cookies. Not even bothering to pray they began to eat their meals.

"So we'll put our names in a hat for the gift exchange?" Heiji inquired to make sure he was right. This was the first real Christmas they planned to have together. For the past few years they were generally busy and would have a party before or after the holiday.

"Yes, and the person's name you get is who you have to get a gift for," Shinichi answered.

"Sounds like fun!" Kazuha exclaimed.

"Makes you wonder who you'll get doesn't it?" Ran mused aloud.

"Yeah it does…" Aoko agreed. Both began thinking of possible gifts for each person around the table. "Who all is going shopping for gifts tomorrow?" Aoko inquired after awhile.

"On Black Friday**(1)**? Are you crazy?" Shinichi asked her. "I heard a few years ago that an elderly woman got trampled to death **(2)** on Black Friday!"

"But the prices are so low…" Aoko replied.

"I might…" Kazuha told her. "Depends on if I feel like going." Shinichi started at Kaito suspiciously while the others talked, since he was being quiet for once. He knew that Kaito was never quiet and if he was then something bad would follow soon after. When the rest of the turkey exploded and popcorn flew everywhere Shinichi wasn't that surprised. When he noticed a live turkey at the center of the explosion however he was. Everyone stared in shock for a few seconds before looking at Kaito annoyed.

"That didn't take long," Hakuba muttered. Heiji pointed at him accusingly.

"I told you, you would jinx it!"

"Aoko told me that," Hakuba reminded him.

"So?" Heiji huffed. "I knew it would happen…" Hakuba rolled his eyes and a couple of the others laughed. Once the meal was finished and the turkey removed everyone helped to pick up the table. With eight people helping even if some not so much they finished at a relatively quick pace.

"Everyone gather in the living room!" Kaito called once they were done cleaning. Everyone shuffled into the living room and took seats on the couch or chairs scattered around the room. Shinichi was going to take a seat on the couch but Kaito pulled him onto his lap.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shinichi asked annoyed.

"I'm just sitting with my Shin-chan," Kaito replied innocently. Shinichi was about to say something but Kaito cut him off. "Okay everyone! Since we are all gathered now take a piece of paper and write your name on it! Once that's done put it in the hat." Snapping his fingers once, everyone found paper and pens in their hands. Quickly writing their names on the paper they folded it and looked around for the hat but didn't see ne. Again Kaito snapped his fingers causing hats to appear in front of everyone. Setting their papers in the hats a second later the hats disappeared in a cloud of orange and red smoke and reappeared in Kaito's hand as one big hat. "Now we'll go in a circle to pull out names." Everyone nodded their heads okay so Kaito went around clockwise holding the hat above their heads while they reached inside for a piece of paper. Once everyone got a name Kaito made the hat disappear. "Great! Now make sure you don't lose those names~"

"It's getting late…" Shinichi reminded Kaito as he checked the clock.

"Oh, right. Thank you all for coming but I doubt you want to stay the night with what I have planned for Shin-chan."

"Kaito!"

"Love you Shin-chan~ Anyways we hope you had a great time and Happy Thanksgiving!" Kaito told them happily. Shinichi groaned and had his head in his hands hoping to hide his blush. Besides Ran, Kazuha, and Aoko who were blushing at what Kaito implied, Heiji was wolf whistling, and Hakuba sighed and felt pity for Shinichi who had to deal with Kaito constantly. Waving their goodbyes they began to leave.

"Kaito. I'm going to kill you," Shinichi muttered once everyone was gone.

"Why~?" Kaito inquired.

"You didn't have to tell them or well imply what we would be doing," Shinichi told him.

"Meh it works out," Kaito shrugged. "At least they'll know not to call tonight…"

"You are _so_ lucky I love you or else I'd murder you," Shinichi mumbled.

"I love you to!"

"Yeah, yeah I know…"

**Owarii!**

**Okay I know some of you who may read this aren't from America. Well we have a holiday called Thanksgiving where we give thanks to pretty much whatever we're thankful for. It all started when some European immigrants came over on the Mayflower and built a colony. Well they had trouble farming so the Native Americans showed them how to cultivate and they got along. Sometime in the fall presumably on the third Thursday of the month they had a meal together. That's all I care to know about the holiday.**

**(1) Black Friday is the day after Thanksgiving. Generally shops lower their prices extremely and a whole bunch of people will get up reaaaaaaaaaally early just to get into the store and buy Christmas gifts. Lots of people usually get knocked around.**

**(2)I heard this happened when I was young and I believe it's a true story…**


End file.
